THe OTher McCall Part 2
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: The title says it all. (I'll fix this up when I think of a summary)(still haven't)


Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf would never claim I did all rights go to those who made it like Jeff Davis I just own Hayley and her idea…

Author's Note: So I know this is a random jump right haven't even finished the first part of this I'm sort of in a road block with writing for it at the moment, I know how it goes just can't seem to write it but I knew this was how the fourth season would start so here it is.

Seriously love all the people that took the time to read this story and I'll try my best to write it out for you all very shortly, there is a few spoilers in this for last season but that was how it was always going to go there is a reason for it. There's basically a reason for all of it which will come to y'all shortly, keeping reading guys I love to see this numbers going up it's a huge boost for my confidence in a writer.

By all means if you want explanations feel free to PM me I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible to it.

Hope you guys like this chapter and oooohhhhh Derek and Hayley…

THe OTher McCall Part 2

Chapter One-

Pattering along the earth it was a full moon the fifth one since I wasn't able to transform back to my human state catching a familiar scent I knew it was time for me to show myself to them, my brother and everyone had searched for me Derek never stopped I would hear him calling out for me at the middle of the night but I wouldn't come to him. I wasn't ready to see him. Any of them for that matter.

Leaping over a fallen tree trunk I landed on the ground of an open clearing lifting my head as my eyes flared golden I found red and golden eyes staring back at my own "Hayley?" Sadness sounded through my name as Scott moved from the young beta he lowered holding out his arms to me, stepping forward I stopped in front of my brother a slow frown formed on his face as his arms lowered.

Pressing my furry nose against his hand that he held out instead a small whine left my lips as I moved closer to my brother his arms wrapped around my wolf form holding me to him, lashes closing slowly I felt safe with my brother in his arms the cool wisps of air was what I felt first against my body.

Lashes parting I noticed how I was pressed more into my brother near his height instead of hunched forward in wolf form, he pulled back as I did feeling waves of hair falling I drew back from Scott moving my paws but instead I glanced down finding my own hands. "Scottie. I'm sorry I ran away, I-" sniffing back the tears Scott was pulling me back into his arms once again holding me the first tear fell as the sobs sounded.

A hand brushed my shoulder making me wake eyelashes parting I found Scott's staring into my own glancing around I was at Lydia's lake house the morning sun was slowly rising, "Hayley!" Turning back it was Lydia that shouted my name she was running over with Allison and Isaac all three hugged me at once overlapping one another, inhaling their scents thoroughly as I stood up with them Lydia was last to hold onto me I liked the banshee she was like a best friend, like Leah in some ways she had liked Leah too the both of them had gotten on real well.

Stiles stood back looking at me with sadness in his eyes a girl stood beside him "Hayley I-" moving forward Stiles was taken aback as I wrapped my blanketed arms around him. The girl didn't like it much but I couldn't care at that point Stiles needed to know I didn't hate him like he thought I did, "I didn't blame you for what happened. I would have told you if I could have changed back to human Stiles, please stop blaming yourself and I know you did. I heard you every time you came to the forest." Drawing back he was crying after meeting my eyes I softly smiled through my own that had fallen, leaning forward I brushed my lips against his cheek over a fresh fallen tear.

"Hayley this is Malia, she's my girlfriend. Malia this is Scott's older sister Hayley she was living in the forest, the wolf we used to look for from time to time." Staring at the girl she stared at me we were both weighing the other up I smelt her coyote scent it was similar to the den I found, "can you show me how to change back into a coyote?" Her question caught me off guard I glanced to Stiles seeing he was frowning as he looked to me.

The scent hit me so suddenly I looked up toward the house past everyone it was Derek gasping I felt him sense me blinking he was at the top of the small hill his eyes blue staring down at mine, "Derek." We both moved toward one another I was slower with the blanket being the only thing to keep me from being naked, his arms enveloped around me within seconds taking in a breath his scent filled my senses as my eyelashes slowly closed, my body melted into him in relief as I wrapped my arms with the blanket around his waist.

His steady heartbeat filled my ears it seemed to be enough to have me falling asleep in his arms "Hayley" the echo of him saying my name was the last thing I held onto there was love in his voice like when I had said his name. Leah knew he would be the one to keep me safe from now on if anything happened to her. I just wasn't ready to lose one of them so quick. My two one and only first loves…


End file.
